A Harmless Fantasy
by The Citrus Principle
Summary: Certain individuals might do well to keep better track of their journals...
1. Weiss: By the River

**Hello there, The Citrus Principle here, taking a moment to post something **_**other **_**than tentacles for once. This little vignette comes out of a chat I've been having with Kiko Gorgon, who is **_**very **_**good at smut and even **_**better **_**at AMVs (Seriously, check them out at her Youtube channel, Kiko Uchiha, which is also her DeviantArt account), and the long and short of it is what we have here. I do hope that you enjoy, and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think. **

I would take her to dinner, naturally, and then take her to a play or a concert – classical, of course. Afterward, we'd go for a walk in the moonlight, along a riverbank away from the bustle and hubbub of the city. We would talk about the play or the music, then I'd ask her if she'd sing for me. She'd scoff, and tell me to sing for her first, and I'd give it a shot, probably making a fool of myself, but that wouldn't matter. She'd probably take pity on me and show me how it's done, and I'd take in her beautiful voice.

She'd tell me to straighten my posture, breathe more deeply, and this time, I won't botch the tune quite so horribly. She'll give me modest praise for the improvement, but tell me not to get my hopes up for a career in the opera, then, she'll look down to the reflection of the moon on the water, and decide to let her hair down and step out of her boots to approach the river's edge, inviting me to come along. As she dips her foot into the water, she'll turn back to me, somewhat evasively at first, and tell me to take her jacket off – 'A gentleman should always be willing to take a lady's coat' – and insist that I unbutton the jacket…

I'd sit on the bank, appreciating the sight of her standing knee-deep in the water and listening to her sing again, the moonlight glimmering almost angelically off of her hair and purest white blouse. She would glow – and then, in an unreserved fit of whimsy, she'd throw out her arms and drop into the water without warning, and not knowing that she had done so deliberately, I would be on my feet and in the water in an instant, trying to help her back to her feet by the hand. She'd take my hand, but call me a Dolt, but then notice that I'm politely averting my eyes, as the fine white material of her blouse leaves little to the imagination when soaked through and clinging to her body, casting the light blue of her bra into sharp relief against the creamy white of her skin….She'd blush furiously, and push me over into the water before wrapping her arms over her chest for the sake of her modesty, storming out of the water. At some length, I would slowly follow her out, perhaps guiltily admiring the shapeliness of her rear as she bends down to fish something – a red Dust crystal – out of her jacket pocket, and sets it on the ground. She'd tell me to turn around while she undressed and dried her clothes, warning me not to look, and I'll obey, though it'll probably be one of the biggest temptations in my life…

After a moment's pause – perhaps to mull over whether or not I deserve the favor – Weiss will order me to give her my clothes to dry too. Hesitantly, I'll give her my shirt, but no more. With a slight frown she'll ask me if I don't trust her, I'll reassure her that that isn't it, and then, with a little smirk, she'll wrap her arms around me from behind pressing her damps skin and the cups of her bra to my back, and ask me if I'm embarrassed. When I answer that 'yes, I am' she'll sigh and order me to turn around. I'll hesitate, but eventually I'll obey, and when I do, she'll tell me to look, and I will.

Her hair will glisten in the moonlight, and each drop and rivulet of water trickling down her fair skin glimmers like a diamond. Her matching light blue bra and panties are for the preservation of modesty, not seduction, and yet somehow are all the more alluring for it; in particular, I notice that, while the bra does not particularly accentuate her pert, if modest breasts, it clasps in the front. She'll chide my lack of sense, saying that I'll catch cold or the like, even though it's a warm night, and she herself will be blushing furiously. Reluctantly I'll give up my trousers after she turns away again, as our clothes dry, we'll sit down back to back on the riverbank, swapping banal bits of small talk until finally, out of nowhere, she'll ask me if I thought she was beautiful. I'll swallow and answer 'yes' and she'll turn around to face me, though I'll still be looking away, "Really?" She'll ask, not entirely sure that she believes me, "Look again…" she'll ask, "I want to know for sure…"

Slowly, I turn again. I'm hard, but I give it my best to keep my legs together to hide it as I see her. Her hair hangs down mostly to one side, though some of it clings to her neck in its dampened state, and her eyes are earnest. I can't help wondering if the flattering view of her chest is reward for something, or some kind of test, but if it was a test, I happily failed.

"I know I'm not that… well-endowed…" She'll say at length, and then, brushing her hand through her bangs, briefly emphasizing her scar she'll add, "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Without a word, or even a thought really, I'll reach out to cup her cheek and lean in to kiss her scar, "of course,"

Her breath will catch, then, in a shaky voice, she'll respond, "Can you prove it?"

She'll smile coyly and then we'll lean into each other for a long, slow kiss. She'll surprise me by slipping her tongue into my mouth, but after a moment, I'll relax and return the gesture, reaching up to cup her cheek. She'll drape her arms around my neck and break off the kiss for just an instant, leaving us both breathless.

"Go ahead…" She'll breathe into my ear, "Daddy doesn't have to know…"

Hesitantly at first, I'll reach up with my other hand and brush the smooth, perfect skin of her stomach with the tips of my fingers, and her lips will return to mine. Emboldened, I'll move my hands up her body to her small, firm breasts, slipping my fingers under the damp blue cups of her bra. She lets out the cutest little squeak as my fingers brush her stiffened nipples, and gently caressing her right breast, I'll unclasp her bra, letting it fall away. Slowly, carefully, I lay her down onto the grass. I'll break off the kiss next time, placing a series of kisses down her cheek, her chin, her neck, sternum, leaving marks as I go, leaving her to gently moan and gasp when my lips close around her left peak.

"More…" She'll gasp, and I'll oblige. My fingers will trace down her stomach now, moving under the waistband of her panties. Her legs will reflexively squeeze together, but I have a knee between hers, and she relaxes again quickly enough, so it hardly matters as I place my palm over her clit and fingers at her entrance. Weiss whimpers in pleasure as my ministrations slowly intensify and I insert a finger, before once again returning my lips to hers, for a perhaps paradoxically chaste kiss. She lifts a knee as her body responds involuntarily to the pleasure, but then she freezes as her kneecap brushes my erect length through my boxers…

A serene smile forming on her face now, Weiss runs her fingers down my sides and thighs, pulling my boxers down, then stroking my length, making me shiver.

"Come on…" She coos, "_Take me…_" She holds her legs together as I relieve her of her last article, laying her bare, and she smiles, wrapping her arms about the back of my neck again, "I'm almost there… will you share it with me…?"

My mouth goes dry, and I nod, placing myself between her spread legs. There in the grass, by the river and under the moonlight, I slowly, _gently _enter her, a little at a time, shuddering at the feeling of her tightness; I want her _so much, _but then she winces, and I stop, "Are you okay?"

She nods, cringing slightly, but smiling nonetheless, "_Do it…_"

Nodding, I press on, and with a whimper, Weiss Schnee gives up her virginity, holding me close. I start slow at first, pushing as far in as I can into her, her walls clenching around me as she moans gently. I groan in pleasure as I slowly begin to thrust faster, her own moaning growing louder and louder all the while, and I feel myself getting close. She wraps her silken smooth legs about my waste holding me in.

"Weiss, I'm-,"

"_Me too…_" She gasped, "Don't stop…"

"But-,"

"_In…_"

Nodding, I hold her close, feeling her body undulating against mine as I begin thrusting faster and faster, her breasts pressed to me, and I hold her stomach flat to mine until finally, with a shuddering groan of my own to match hers, we climax together. Gasping, we collapse onto the cool grass on our sides, not bothering to separate, satisfied and looking to just take in the gentle moonlight as we lay in each other's arms…

* * *

Weiss Schnee closed what she now realized was _definitely _the wrong book… Her eyebrow twitched in _rage, _and she slammed the thing down on the table…. "I'm… going to…_ KILL HIM!_"

"N-now hold on Princess! It wasn't _that bad-_,"

"Yeah…" A severely red-faced Ruby stammered in nervous agreement with her elder sister, "It was actually kinda… sweet…"

"I can totally see Jaune being like that too..." Yang contemplated aloud as Blake relieved the furiously shaking Heiress's hands.

"LIKE _HELL _I'D EVER-,"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much~"

"Um… Yang…" Blake commented, eyebrow raised, "There's one about Pyrrha in here too… _and you-_,"

"Pfft, At least he's got good-,"

"And Ruby..."

Yang's smug remark died on her lips, and she removed her hand from Weiss's shoulder, very slowly.

"Yang…?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Yang however, turned back to Weiss, and the two shared a nod, "Kill him?"

"Slowly and painfully,"

"I want to _castrate _him first,"

"All yours…"


	2. Blake: In the Stacks

**Hello again, The Citrus Principle here, back with – you guessed it – more porn! Not so many of the romantic niceties this time around though…**

* * *

I see her in the library – out of the corner of my eye at first – while she was bending down to get a book off a low shelf. Blake always comes to the library right after class, and while I'd never admit this to _her, _right then, I was _really _glad that she never stopped at her dorm to change first. That skirt didn't quite cover everything when she bent over like that… not even close… Purple panties… tight ones too… they left nothing to the imagination as my eyes involuntarily track down her beautiful ass and her long, full legs... I _had _to have her…

I swallowed, and I look around. No one else is in this distant corner of the library, and seeing this, I approach her…

"H-hey Blake…" I speak up when I get just a little _closer _than would normally be appropriate…

She jumps with a start and turns, only to be modestly startled again when she sees how close I am, "J-Jaune… Why are you standing so close…?"

"Well I just… saw you… looking for something… and I'm looking for something so… I thought maybe we could help each other out…"

She'll blink, eyes narrowed as she begins to ask, "What do you-,"

But I'll grab her face with both hands and pull her into a long kiss, forcing my tongue into her mouth. She'll squeal inn protest at first of course, struggle a bit, but it won't be long until she decides that she likes it. I'll take control, pushing her up against a bookshelf before I break off the kiss, only to move to her neck, sucking _possessively _and leaving marks, causing her to gasp.

"Jaune stop!" She'll quietly beg, not wanting to attract attention, "Stop it…"

She _says _'no,' but as I run my hands under her blazer, through the fabric of her blouse I'll make a titillating discovery – Team RWBY's mysterious Faunus doesn't wear a bra – and even though her mouth says _'no,' _her stiff and erect nipples cry _'yes…' _Ignoring her whimpers of protest, I'll unbutton her blouse, one at a time, every one until the fastening of her blazer. I'll leave that be; those substantial breasts would already be spilling free anyway, and all it would take would be brushing a little fabric aside for me to suck on either gorgeous teat. Her chest rapidly heaves as my lips close around her left nipple, and she stifles a moan, still feebly trying to tell me to stop.

Rather than go for her other breast though, next I'll drop to my knees and lift her skirt – time to show her what she really wants after all. I'll be _so hard _when I see _everything _despite those violet panties; they cover everything, sure, but knowing that it's in my power to remove them – tear them off even – if I want to is so… so hot… I'll teas her entrance with my fingers through the damp and silky fabric, drinking in her little whimpers, but I'm too much of a gentlemen to tease for long – I want to show her – and then _give her – _what she really wants… not make her beg, so without further ado, I pull the front of her panties aside, revealing the wet and _quivering _pussy…

"Jaune! No! _Please! _I'm a virgi-AAAHH!"

My lips crash against her folds and my tongue probes her entrance, seeking the places that will most fill her with pleasure. If anything, learning that she's still a virgin impels me to greater boldness – A body like _that _deserves to be made love to, and then and there I resolve to be her first, here and now, and I'll _make her like it _if I have to…

Her back arches as I eat her out, and her leg spasms, kicking uncontrollably and flinging her shoe form the stocking-clad foot. I grab her upraised leg and rest her thigh on my shoulder, never ceasing in my mission to eat that pussy… She's _drenched _now... _almost there… _and to bring her to the _very brink, _I extend my tongue into her, slowly and sensually licking her hymen and she won't be able to suppress the moan, quiet though it is. With her teetering on the edge, I'll pull my mouth away from her entrance, leaving her gasping, but then I'll gently _bite _her inner thigh _just _short of her sex, and that will do it. Her pleasure will _gush _from her entrance and her legs turn to jelly, leaving her to fall to her knees, eyes squeezed shut as understanding of what's been missing in her life washes over her like a flood.

And now it's _my turn… _

Enjoying the sight of her naked chest heaving as she catches her breath, I unzip my pants and free my hard, throbbing cock. The only reaction she has time for is for her eyes to widen, because then I take her head in both hands and force my eight-inch length into her mouth as it hung agape. Her mouth is such a _wonderfully warm _wetness, and even though I have to guide her disoriented head along my shaft, it's _so worth it… _She makes what might have been discomfortingly loud sucking noises as I work her mouth up and down my shaft, but I didn't care – she was _too perfect _at it… I have her blow me faster and faster all the while, until finally, I'm getting there and I shove myself _all the way in _and cum down her throat… but I want more…

As I pull out of her mouth and she splutters, I next take hold of those perfect tits of hers and slide my member between… She gasps for breath as she leans back on her knees, bracing herself with her hands by the shelf, and I squeeze those fantastic breasts around my cock and begin to thrust. Her mounds are soft and warm around my shaft, and slowly I pick up speed, fondling her nipples with my thumbs eliciting little gasps and whimpers all the while. I _need _this…

"J-Jaune!" She'll cry softly.

I ignore her – she _wants it – _and pick up speed, grunting in pleasure as I get more vigorous and less gentle, until finally-, "_Uhhh…_" – I shudder, climaxing again, this time onto her cheek…

"J-Jaune please-,"

"_Shhhh…_" I whisper, "I'll take care of you too…"

I'm a man of my word of course, and wrapping one arm around her back and taking hold of that _luscious ass _with my free hand, I help her back to her feet. I'll be honest – I'll _definitely _be copping a feel, but she'll forgive me for that and more in a minute. I reach between her legs again, pulling her panties aside once more. Not bothering to ask, I line up my shaft with her _quivering pussy, _and nudge the head inside. Her fingers tighten around my shoulders, but she's not fighting it – if anything, she _finally _admits that she wants it with a whimpering whisper, "_Please… gently…_"

I nod,, placing a soft kiss on her cat ears, and push myself in. Her eyes squeeze shut, and she lets out a moan as I claim her virginity, and feel a slight trickle of her maiden's blood running down my length and her inner thighs, but still I slowly push deeper, and she squeals as I bottom out inside her. Her legs will tremble, and she'll be held up as much because I have her pinned to the shelf as by her own two legs, and I assume more of that burden when I lift her right leg for easier access. I pull out, feeling her tightness trying to hold me in, and when I'm mostly free, I reverse myself and thrust back in, much more forcefully than before.

"A-_o! _Jaune!" She'll breathe, "_More… more… Give it to me MORE!_"

I'll give the lady what she wants, taking her faster and faster with each plunge, our hips audibly slapping together with each repetition. My vision will be blurry, and her eyes will roll back inside her head as her walls clamp down on me. She'll purr like a satisfied kitten as her orgasm pours from her entrance, but I won't have finished yet, so I'll turn her around, pressing her bare breasts to the shelved books and _ram _my cock home into her once again from behind and-

* * *

Blake closed the book, shaking her head, "Someone's cocky…" She sighed, "Weiss and Pyrrha get a romantic date, Yang gets to be on top, and _I _get a _rape fantasy…?_" Somewhere off in the distance, Blake's Faunus hearing picked up the faintest hint of a terrified scream, and she winced, "I guess they found him…" She looked at the unlabeled journal in her hand, "Well I suppose it _was _kinda hot…to know he wants me _that much…_" She blushed, closing her fingers around the folds of her skirt, making it ride up just the littlest bit more than she probably should have, "…But _how does he know I wear purple panties…?_"


	3. Neo: Karma

**Hello again, back with another quick addition. Admittedly this is a touch on the short side, but I got this idea and I just wanted to crank it out so I could focus. Still, hopefully you enjoy. **

I mount the boss-man with a devilish smile on my face. I don't say a word, but then I never need to. He knows the score – wouldn't be very bright if he didn't at this point, what with being tied hand and foot to the bed like this… The silly man really should lock hiss door when he goes to sleep… Not that it would have helped much I suppose, but still, _common sense _boss-man~

I'd be wearing a negligee of course – it'll be _much _easier to have my way with him that way… - no panties though… or bra… too much trouble, and besides, he doesn't exactly have a free hand to take them off anyway. He can struggle if he likes, but _he wants me, _and even if he _didn't, _he is of course tied up so… yeah… not to mention gagged… Don't get me wrong, he gets me _hot _all over but _sometimes _he just talks too much… not like me… _I'm _a good girl… Except when I'm _not~_

He'll _try _to get up and free himself of course, probably to yell at me and show _me _whose boss, but I made sure he's tied up good and tight, so he's not going _anywhere… _He's _all mine… _just like my own personal _toy… _and I _do _love toys…

As he struggles, his voice muffled of course, I unzip his pants and pull them down, and smile hungrily at the tent in his boxers… _Bingo... He's mine… _Ginger-haired boss-man can't deny it now… _Roman Torchwick _wants ice cream~

I take hold of his _twitching _shaft and begin to stroke. Funnily enough, _that _shuts him _right up, _and I stroke him _harder… _He _squirms _and stifles a moan to try and spare his _girlyman _pride, but I know he wants more, which is good, because _I _definitely want more… Unfortunately though, the boss-man is _really _big, so I can't just put him right in… instead, I have to… _prepare him… _It's a distasteful job, but _somebody's _gotta do it, and I sure won't let that cocktail-dress-wearing _slut _touch _my man, _so yes, I took him into my mouth, sucked him off top to bottom and back again! So what!? I'll have him how _I LIKE! _After I finish with _that _though, it'll be time to move on to the main event… I'll move up, straddle his hips, and _make him mine…_

I'm right above his member now, and I hike up my negligee so that it doesn't get in the way, and then… _Ohhhh y-YEAH!_ I slam my hips down on him all at once and now I have him _inside me! _Oh _god _it feels so _good! _I can't help it as my walls clench around his cock; my hips buck and I gyrate my waste to get the very _most _out of it, and he groans in uncontrollable pleasure too as-

* * *

Roman Torchwick closed Neo's diary, "Well well…" Neo looked up at him, _terrified, _for it was _she _who was tied hand and foot to the bed… "Someone's cocky…"

Neo frantically shook her head 'no,' seemingly desperate to escape.

Roman unzipped his pants and pulled out his thick and _erect _length, "Looks like _somebody _needs a reminder about who's _really _in charge around here…" He pinched one of her nipples between two fingers and _twisted_, contorting her face in sweet discomfort, "If you want it to stop well…" He chuckled darkly, "Just _say so_…"

Neo tried to scream, but she couldn't. Instead, her eyes simply squeezed shut as Roman's cock plunged into her pussy with _punishing force… _He wasn't making _love _to her; he was just _fucking her _like an animal. Not a human being, but a piece of _meat_ for him to satisfy himself upon. Her body shook and convulsed with every _pounding _thrust, and her eyes lolled back in her head as the _domination _made her cum…

* * *

Yang felt her juices drench her fingers as she reached her favorite part of her little _'story.' _She'd scribbled it down the very _day _after her last encounter with the frustrating little mute, and couldn't help but admit that it was perhaps just a _little _biter, but she didn't care… it was an outlet for all her _frustration _at the little minx, as well as a great many other things…. Like Jaune's damned little journal. She didn't necessarily _like it _about herself that she couldn't help touching herself whenever she thought of that _stupid Neo _getting fucked stupid, but she couldn't help it…

Yang stiffened and whimpered as she reread the part where Roman came inside Neo, and felt _herself _cum again, before relaxing with a faint smile and hiding the notebook under her pillow again.

"That's better…" Yang sighed dreamily, "Y'know… maybe I oughtta apologize to Jaune…" Then she remembered that Jaune had written one about _Ruby, _and her mood soured again_… _"On second thought, _no… _I should kick his ass _again…_" She sat up to attend to that very goal, but then winced, "…_Right _after I change my panties…"


	4. Weiss & Winter: Thin Ice

**Hello folks, back with some more of this! Believe it or not, I didn't even mean to - this is completely the result of a random bout of inspiration... Very smutty inspiration... You see, I realized something: Even though we now know what Winter looks like (and she's freaking HOT by the way, if you ask me) there isn't enough smutt of her yet... least of all wincesty stuff... But what to call this a Weiss/Winter ship? Personally, I'm going with 'Thin Ice...' I figure it fits their names quite well... plus they would most certainly be on _thin ice_ in so doing... metaphorically speaking of course... So without further ado, enjoy, and do let me know what you think.**

A decidedly tired Weiss Schnee shuffled into the bathroom that she shared with her older sister In Schnee Castle. Her hair was still down, and she had just rolled out of bed in her nighty and was still yawning as she shut the door behind her. The room was already quite steamy from the shower, but that was fine; winter always took forever in the shower anyway, so Weiss figured that she could brush her teeth and go back to her room for a change of clothes before taking her own shower. At least, she thought she could, but apparently she was a bit sluggish in her fatigue, as no sooner did she set her toothbrush down than did the shower stop. Still this wasn't really a big deal; she and Winter used to bathe together all the time when they were kids, and it wasn't as though they hadn't seen each other naked either.

"Morning Winter…" Weiss yawned, rinsing her toothbrush.

She heard a soft rustling before Winter replied, "Well someone's still tired…"

"Mmmmm…" Weiss just groaned.

"No need to be a grump about it Weiss… Especially seeing as you don't visit home very often…" Winter's smile can be seen in the mirror as she wraps her arms about Weiss' shoulders, resting her chin on her younger sister's shoulder, "Maybe you should have a shower to wake yourself up…"

"In a minute…" Weiss groans, "I have to go get some clothes…"

Winter squeezed more tightly, pressing her voluptuous bust into Weiss' back through her towel, "Oh nonsense…" She walks two fingers down Weiss's stomach and to her thigh… "It isn't as though I haven't seen it all before…"

"W-Winter… Don't touch me there…." Weiss whimpered softly, eyes fixating upon winter's bare thigh, visible behind her in the mirror… "You're…getting my clothes wet…"

"Are you sure that's _me…?_" Winter smirked, whispering in Weiss's ear, her other hand slipping down from Weiss's shoulder to caress the younger Heiress's breast.

"W-Winter… Don't…"

"What's the matter?" Winter hesitated, "you used to love it when we played as kids…"

"That was… different…" Weiss turned in her sister's embrace, facing her now, "We didn't know better…"

But Winter didn't listen, instead leaning forward and stealing a long, slow kiss from her sister, gently working her tongue past Weiss' lips to play over Weiss' own for a moment before pulling away, "I still enjoy it… Don't you?"

Weiss was breathing heavily now, heart racing. Winter stood before her, nude but for her towel, which wasn't even wrapped around her, but rather hanging over her shoulders, just barely covering the upper halves of her breasts. Warm water glistened all over Winter's perfect skin, and little beads of it clung to her hair as it was matted down against her neck and shoulders… "Winter…"

"Shhh…." Winter whispers, leaning in for another kiss, "Do you want me again…?"

Weiss swallows, and nods, "Y-yes…"

Winter nods, gently pushing Weiss back onto the counter next to the sink and spreading Weiss's legs, "Just _relax…_"

"B-but Winter…" Weiss's breathing hitches as Winter brushes two fingers across her white cotton panties, "W-what if someone finds out…?"

Winter cups the sensitive juncture between Weiss's legs, "I won't tell if you don't…"

Her mouth watering, Weiss nods shakily, "O-okay…"

Weiss' nighty rode up as winter further spread Weiss's legs and knelt before her sister and pulled her panties aside with a nostalgically sultry smile, "Shaven Weiss? That's adorable…"

"D-don't make fun of me…" Weiss blushes, looking away as she balances on the counter with her palms, "And don't tease…"

"Alright…" Winter whispers, nuzzling her cheek against Weiss's bare inner thigh,, "I'm sorry…"

With that tender apology, Winter slowly inserted two fingers into Weiss' sensitive folds and _spread _her little sister's entrance. Weiss whimpers at the sensation, and Winter didn't hesitate to press her soft lips to Weiss' tender folds. Weiss's legs trembled with pleasure at the touch, but she held them open, inviting her big sister to keep going. She softly moaned as Winter's tongue entered her, and she threw her head back.

"G-god… Winter… I love you…"

Winter smiles before moving up to suck on Weiss's smooth clit. It makes the younger girl spasm in pleasure, arousal beginning to seep from Weiss' pussy.

""Oh… Oh Winter…." Weiss moans, legs threatening to close around Winter's shoulders, "M-More…"

Winter moves a hand up to Weiss's dripping sex again and pushes two fingers in, even as she began to place light kisses up Weiss's stomach, lifting the nighty higher and higher as she went until she reached her sister's small, pert breasts and began to suck at her nipple, pulling the nighty completely off at the same time. Winer gently nibbled on Weiss's left nipple while reaching her fingers inside Weiss, feeling about for Weiss's most sensitive places, making the smaller of the two tremble and squirm with pleasure. Winter rolled Weiss's nipple between her teeth, just to hear her sister moan in ecstasy before moving on to gently nibble Weiss's neck and transition into another, _deeper _kiss as she felt Weiss's juices gush onto her palm.

"There there…" Winter strokes her cheek, "Just like we used to…"

Weiss gasped for breath, chest heaving as Winter pulls her fingers from her pussy, "Y-yes… S-So good…"

"It's been too long…" Winter whispers, caressing Weiss's cheek, "I'm glad we could do this gain…"

Weiss shakily nodded, burying her face in her sister's bare chest, pushing the towel aside, "Mmhmmm…"

Winter runs her fingers through Weiss's hair, "Good…"

Yet Weiss uses both hands to grope Winter's sumptuous right breast before suckling at her sister's tit like a newborn at her mother's bosom. Winter winces in pleasure, but then clutches her baby sister close to her breast, relishing the pleasure it provided. Weiss's legs wrapped around Winter's hips now, pulling the elder sister closer so that they could grind against each other, sending ripples of pleasure through them both.

"A-ah… Weiss… don't be greedy now…" Winter moans as arousal begins to drip from her nude sex, "I just showered…"

Weiss's lips left Winter's nipple, "Then shower _again… I _still need one too…"

Winter glances back to the shower stall, mulling it over a moment, before Weiss grinds herself against her clit again, effectively making the decision for her, "A-alright…" She moans, stepping back as they separate momentarily to head for the shower…

Barely disentangled, the pare shuffled their way back into the shower, Weiss' back first to hit the wall of the shower as Winter awkwardly fumbling to turn the water on. The floor of the stall was already slickened from Winter's prior shower, and the pair slipped in their careless passion, clumsily landing on their knees as Winter's lips _crashed _against Weiss's. As the steaming hot water poured over both of them the sister's hands slipped and groped over each other, touching, caressing and fondling. Weiss's fingers were first to find their mark as she pushed _three _inside Winter's sex, making the older sister tense and moan in submissive pleasure. Weiss took the opportunity to push herself slightly higher on her knees and pushing her tongue into Winter's mouth, achieving some semblance of dominance even as the pair fell off of their slippery balance. She straddled her older sister's hips, grinding her clit against Winter's as she gropes and squeezes both of her elder sister's breasts and continues forcing her tongue as deep as she can into Winter's mouth.

"Mmmmm…." Winer moaned, clutching Weiss's head to her breast, body absolutely _quivering _with pleasure at being closer to her baby sister than she'd been in _such a long time… _

Weiss's hands slowly slipped down Winter's wet and glistening form down to her shapely rear, meanwhile moving a knee up to the wet heat between her sister's legs to rub Winter's folds, eager to drive her over the edge… For her part, Winter's breathing grew sharp and shallow , faster and faster as she let Weiss top her, touching and fondling all of her most _pleasurable _places.

"Oh! Oh Weiss!" Winter's back arches, pressing the whole length of her naked body up against Weiss above her as she cums, her juices gushing down into bathtub before her trembling body collapses flat onto the floor of the tub, gasping for breath.

The sisters take a long moment down on the floor of the tub, cuddled close as the hot water continued to flow over them. They took their time, sharing each other's embrace without any of the complications or pretenses of their daily lives, warm in each other's arms.

"I love you Winter…"

.

.

.

A decidedly _pale _Ruby Rose closed the book little notebook that was most certainly _not _her sketchbook… "Umm…"

She peered fearfully down from her bunk to look at her partner, currently tucked under her blankets, fast asleep at the late hour. Just imagining _Weiss _of all people doing something like _that _with her own _SISTER _was… "_Eww…. Ewewew!_" Ruby shivered… But if this wasn't her sketchbook then…

She looked at the spin and blanched, "_YANG?_"


	5. Velvet & Cardin: Reversal

**Hello all, back with another Harmless little fantasy, inspired by Reader Shiloh 1990. This time around, It's Cardin/Velvet – with **_**Velvet **_**domming… Enjoy~**

Cardin groggily came to, finding himself in a startlingly _tight _spot. He was lying flat on a table, wrists and ankles pinned to the corners in blocks of Dust-generated ice, but more importantly, he was _naked. _ Looking to his left and right, He couldn't see anyone, and no matter how hard he struggled, all his brute strength wasn't enough to free himself.

"T-The fuck!?"

"So you're finally awake…"

Cardin's eyes snap downward, past his own not-insignificant manhood to see – of all people – _Velvet – _standing over him, "The hell is this!?"

"This…" The _mild-mannered _rabbit Faunus said with a devious smirk, licking her lips, "Is revenge…"

"R-revenge?" He gulps, voice cracking in fear that he never expected to feel… "Y-Ya don't say…"

Velvet stands over him, stepping up onto the table, stocking-clad feet bereft of shoes, "Yes cardin… you've been a _very _bad boy… and now I'm going to _punish _you…"

"Wh-AAHH!" Cardin shouted as much in surprise as pain as Velvet forcefully placed her foot squarely on his manhood, a sadistic smile on her face. He gasped as pleasure tingled through his shaft and _excruciating _pain followed it when Velvet brought her _heel _down. She began working her foot back and forth as she watched him _writhe _and grunt in awkward discomfort, her toes curling to tease the head of his shaft. The surprisingly sadistic bunnygirl worked her foot harder and harder; she _relished _the power over him, watching the way her whim could make him jerk and groan in pleasure. He was _her bitch _now…

"F-Fuck! Bunny-Ears! S-Stop-!"

"_No._" Velvet flatly refuses, "I'm gonna make you cum… and then I'm gonna make you return the favor…" She rubs her foot against his cock still faster and harder until Cardin swears under his breath, spilling his seed onto his stomach and her toes, and at the same moment, Velvet _drives _her heel down onto the base of his shaft, making him cry out in pain. She chuckles darkly, "Short fuse much Cardin?"

"S-Shut up…" He can only let out a high-pitched grunt in response, body shaking.

"Ooh… someone still hasn't learned his _lesson…_" Velvet stepped over him, standing over his face now, giving him a clear view of her _drenched _sex. She wore her uniform – the picture of modesty really – _except _that she wasn't wearing panties…His eyes went wide as her arousal dripped onto her face, and she lifted her foot to hold her foot over his face, "Now… _lick me clean…_"

He spat at her, clenching his teeth.

"Not going to be a good boy?" She smiles more broadly, "_Good…_"

Velvet drops to her knees, abruptly silencing an attempted objection by smothering Cardin's mouth with her pussy. The brute made a muffled groan of protest, but no words made it past her rocking and swaying hips, the vibrations and movements of his lips and tongue only sending pleasure through the bunny, making her moan in bliss. He tried to tell her to get off, but only succeeded in licking his tongue through her folds, making the bunny's walls pulse and clench, the physical stimulation compounding the domination, and she threw her head back with a cry, cumming onto Cardin's face. Velvet shuddered in ecstasy, reaching down to her thigh to roll her stocking down to strip her right leg bare as she stood from her position over Cardin, allowing him to speak, if only for a moment…

"T-The fuck is wr-MMMMMM!"

Velvet silenced him again, this time by stuffing her stocking – stained with his own cum – into his mouth, "Shut up…" She orders, ears twitching in want of more, and seeing his erect cock, she licks her lips and lowers herself over his hips, facing away to ride him reverse-cowgirl…

Cardin grunted around the stocking, then _whined _in pleasure as her tight wetness sheathed his rock-hard shaft, his will spent as he submits to her pleasure and his own. Triumphant, Velvet rocks her hips and lifts herself up his shaft to drop back down, her skirt flipping up for Cardin's view, showing of her round, shapely ass. She milked his cock _over and over and over _for _hours and hours and-_

* * *

"Fucking _hell…_" Coco snapped the book shut, too disgusted to read any more, "I mean, I _know _he's secretly hot for her, but this is just _pathetic…_" She tossed _Cardin Winchester's _fantasy journal over her shoulder and into the trash, "Besides, she's _totally _hot for _me _anyway~"


	6. Yang: Flaunt it

**Hello all, and welcome back at long last to 'A Harmless Fantasy,' this time featuring Bumblebee! Not much else to say on that front really – I'm just debating what to do next. It'll Probably be the first chapter of the OC one-shot collection since it's partially done, but beyond that it's a three way tosss-up between a Winter-Centric chapter of this, a chapter of 'Playtime' in which **_**Snow White **_**goes to the gym/starts an exercise routine, or something for the anthology of **_**strange**_** that I've just put out… Feel free to let me know what you like. **

That sway off her hips, the twinkle in her eye, it was all so _gorgeous, _and Yang _absolutely _knew it. _Everyone _stared at her whenever she walked by, and it made her smile with just that s_lightest _hint of smugness to imagine how much any one of them would give just to see a little more skin. It was good to be a bombshell – especialy when her very own _kitty-Cat _certainly appreciated her presence.

Blake had never made a move on her of course – she wouldn't – but Yang was always catching her peeping over her book whenever the brawler herself was changing or coming out of the shower – _especially _when she was coming out of the shower – and it couldn't help putting a smile on Yang's face. Just thinking about the way the sight of her in the altogether would make poor Blakey _squirm _was enough to get Yang hot, but not particularly _bothered_. Just so very, _very _hot… Then and there in front of the mirror, Yang made up her mind with aggrin, and let her towel drop to the floor as she waltzed out into the dorm. She was gonna do it – to give the _people_ what they wanted…

The leftover water from her shower ran down her naked body in sensual rivulets as she let the door swing open, a single steaming hot droplet rolled off her left nipple, just in time for Blake's eyes to snap wide open. Yang smirked as she stepped forward with a bold swagger, making sure to get that _jiggle _to her breasts that she knew _everybody _loved.

"Hey Blake~"

"H-Hi…" Blake swallowed, eyes helplessly drawn to Yang's breasts, and then down below.

"Like what you see~?" Yang winked, turning around and stretching out her arms over her head, "I just thought I'd air-dry today…"

"I-I see…" Blake swallowed, dropping _Ninja's of Love _into her lap without realizing it, "A-Air is nice…"

Yang bent forward, giving Blake an entirely intentional view of her substantial and curvaceous ass, an ear to ear grin spread across her face – particularly owing to the way she caught Blake's bow twitching out of the corner of her eye, "Yes, _yes it is~_"

"I-I um… W-Well… I… _wait, w-what…?_" Blake ttripped and fell all over her words, cheeks flushed red as her mouth watered.

_Mission accomplished~ _ Yang applauded herself, and then another devious plan stole it's way into her mind. "Oh _you know~_" Yang stood up and stretched her leg upward, pressing her heel to the supports of the top bunk in a decidedly _shameless _stretch _right in front of Blake. _"You heard me~"

Blake's eyes were affixed, half in fright, half in lust, and _exactly _where Yang wanted them, "Y-Yang…"

"_Yeeeees _Blake?" Yang switched legs, giving another angle...

"C-Could you maybe… do that somewhere else…?" Blake's voice trailed off and became notably softer as the sentence went on…

"What? Why? I stretch in front of you all the time~" Yang played a very incongruous innocence as she instead flopped onto the bed right beside Blake, getting _real _cozy… "DO I embarrass you Kitty?"

Blake could only whimper in response as her stiffening nipples betrayed her…

"Oh~ somebody forget their bra this morning?" Yang licked her lips, feeling a little heat well in the pit of her stomach in response to the clear evidence that her body was being appreciated, "I dig~"

"I… didn't _forget…_" Blake's face blushed crimson.

Yang raised an eyebrow, putting up her foot again against the underside of the top bunk, "I dig that even _more…_"

"I…"

"Were you touching yourself thinking about me in the shower?" Yang smirked, getting all the answer she needed as Blake went rigid, and then Yang reached over to Blake's thigh to grab the waistband of the Faunus' leggings, "Well, well…. What if _I _touched you instead~?"

Blake just feebly nodded as Yang tugged her panties down along with her leggings, and the _Kitty-Cat _shivered as Yangg exposed more and more of her. And then Yang went for the _kill. _

Yang leaned in with a lecherous grin and kissed Blake's cleanly shaven clit, and then _sucked. _Blake instantly squealed, back arching as a tingling _lance _of pleasure pierced her to the core, and Yang _yanked _her bottoms from her. Yang didn't hesitate to begin stripping off Blake's blouse next, and accomplished it with remarkable haste as she flicked her tongue over the Kitten's little bundle of nerves, reducing her to whimpering jelly. That task accomplished, Yang pulled back dangling Blake's clothes in front of her with a mischievous smile.

"Hey Blakey…?"

"Y-Yeah…?" Blake whimpered in agitated impatience.

"Today's laundry day isn't it?" Yang alluded vaguely, gesturing to Blake's indeed quite _empty_ dresser.

"Y-yeah…" Blake mellowed lightly, not sure where Yang was going with this, and quite frankly just hoping that the right answer would coax Yang back into pleasuring her some more…

Yang's grin grew even more devious as she stepped toward the door, rather than back towards Blake, "Then it sure would be _bad _if you _lost these _wouldn't it?"

"What-!?"

"Gotta run~" Yang smirked, chuckling as she swung the door open and _bolted _out into the hall.

Blake blinked, and then she blinked again. Before she could make it a third time though, Blake was on her feet and sprinting after her partner, "_YANG!_"

Yang giggled like a schoolgirl as she ran through the halls dropping jaws and reddening faces. Sure, maybe she'd be too embarrassed to leave her dorm ever again, but teasing Blake was _so worth it~ _

_Got it, flaunt it, right?_

One of the reddest faces of them all was Blake's though, humiliated and decidedly unamused to be chasing Yang through the hall in the nude, but she couldn't seem to catch up. Maybe it was her shame slowing her down, or maybe staring at Yang's _ass _as she ran was more distracting than the Fauns thought, but either way she wasn't getting her clothes back … "Y-Yang! At least give my panties back!" _I'm going to be the laughingstock of the school after this… _

"Nope~" Yang called back in a singsong voice as she rounded the corner and ran into the cafeteria, though Blake barely heard it over the sound of Yang's heaving breasts slapping together and against her chest – or maybe that was her bare feet slapping against the floor tiles… Blake couldn't quite tell between the thousand tons of shame and deluge of lewd fantasies rather obviously slicking her thighs. _Why am I even…?_

Nonetheless, Blake rounded the corner into the cafeteria after Yang, only to yelp as her wrist was suddenly grabbed and yanked to the side. Next she knew, Blake was on her back on top of one of the cafeteria tables, Yang's face beaming down at her.

"Gotcha~"

"Y-Yang!"

"S-shhhh... " Yang hushed her partner, still holding her down on the table as an audience began to gather, "Time to put on a _show_~"

"_A w-wha- AAAAHHH!_" Blake cries out as Yang pinched and _twisted _her nipple.

A chorus of gasps went up and a bevy of camera flashes went off , only emboldening Yang. "See that Kitty? They like~" Yang reached down to rub Blake's folds, making her moan , face rouged as dozens of peers and strangers alike gawked at her nude, _writhing _body and Yang played her like a piano. Blake's toes curled as Yang spread her folds with two fingers, and the Faunus was _certain _ that _someone was _taking a picture at that moment, and Blake's ear twitched as Yang rubbed her clit, making the Kitty squirt almost instantly, but still she wasn't done… Blake gasped as Yang suddenly lifted her leg up onto the table and over the Faunus' thigh, and as Yang leaned forward, she pressed their sexes together. Blake loudly moaned as Yang began to buck her hips, rubbing them against each other and sending unending torrents of bliss through her, driving her over the edge over and over again, and she didn't even care who watched-

* * *

Blake sighed in contentment, a little blush twinging her cheeks. Perhaps it was tacky to write herself in the third person, but who really cared? Or was going to _know_ for that matter…. Certainly not Yang… _Especially _not Yang… No, no one could _ever _be allowed to read this journal… She couldn't have her stoic façade shattered, outing herself as a _hardcore submissive… _Or that she had similar fantasies about _literally everyone _she knew – She had _needs_ after all – except for that one where she dommed Velvvet _and _Coco… for variety's sake of course. She shivered at the thought of the little black notebook falling into the wrong hands… or more to the point, _any hands but her own_…

"I-I have _some _pride…" She murmured to herself, nervously twisting one of her ribbons, "Most of the time…"


	7. James & Qrow: Submission

**Hello all, so this one's gonna be short… And Yaoi… I'm certain I've said as much somewhere before, but this is my first attempt at Yaoi, and I'll be honest, I don't think I can do much with itin the future. Believe me when I say I'm not judging anyone who enjoys the genre, but its just not for me, I'm sorry to say, so I don't think I'll be taking another crack at it any time soon. Still, really, **_**really **_**short though it is, I hope anyone who likes Yaoi gets **_**something **_**out of this – I'm just sorry It couldn't be more. **

**Otherwise, I also regret to say that the other one-off I mentioned kinda fell through on me – I couldn't even get this much for it frankly, so I've discarded the idea, and so the next thing (possibly several things) will likely be post-plot chapters of Playtime, though I always reserve the right to change plans. **

"J-Jim-,"

"Qrow… you know I prefer _James…_"

Qrow swallowed. No matter how many times He was told - no matter how well he knew how much James preferred his _proper name_, to Qrow, _his General _would always be _Jimmy. _It pissed him off, true, but he got rough when he got pissed… And Qrow _did _like it rough…

"You know the rules Qrow..'

Qrow shivers, "Yeah… I know…" He nodded, unbuttoning his shirt. Jim and his rules… Normally Qrow would _chafe _at the idea, but in there alone time, Qrow knew how to take orders. It wasn't long before his shirt hit the floor, showing off his washboard stomach to the general, but Qrow didn't wait for the next order – he knew what to do. _Jim _was already Standing shirtless, arms folded as he waited for Qrow to do as he knew he was supposed to. The general was as a mountain of the hardest steel and chiseled muscle, and he dwarfed Qrow in all the right ways. The huntsman would sooner die than admit it to anyone, but just _thinking _of him got Qrow's blood pumping.

To Qrow's surprise though, James caught his chin and seized his wrist, preventing him from unfastening his belt, "Good enough…" James whispered in a low baritone, "I'll take care of the rest…"

"O-Okay…"

Qrow liked to _think _of himself as his own man, but when they were together, like _this, _he couldn't help it, he would _wilt _in James' grip. Qrow moaned as he General pulled him into a kiss, and then gasped into Ironwood's mouth as he felt James roughly yank away his belt. Qrow swallowed, as he let himself be manhandled. Maybe he _could _assert himself a little more, but why would he want to? And besides, once that cold steel hand held him, he'd never let go…

"James…"

"_Qrow…_"

"I'm yours…"

"Naturally…"

Qrows fingers tightened around the edges of the desk as he bent forward and Ironwood pulled down the seat of his pants. The still air against his skin was mere prelude to what was to come, and Qrow knew that – they'd been through this before, and it always went the same way, over, and _over, _harder and _harder, _and Qrow _craved it _so much so that when he heard the buttons of James' pants come undone, his body _shook _with anticipation. Next he knew, Jim's metal arm was wrapped around his stomach, and his good hand was on Qrow's shoulder. More than that though, Qrow could _feel _the general poised to claim him…

"F-Fuck…"

Ask and receive… that was one of _Jim's rules, _and true to form, the next thing Qrow knew was the feeling of the General's _iron-hard _shaft entering his body. Qrow grunted as he was claimed – _conquered_ – by his general, and he gritted his teeth, trying to keep his vision clear, but he couldn't fight back a gasp with each thrust. .

"F-FUCK! G-God! _Yes-!_"

Ironwood smirked, , only emboldened to thrust harder by Qrow's exhortations and…

* * *

"Winter, What are you reading?"

Winter's eyes snapped from her nondescript little journal to meet her younger sister's going wide, and she slammed the little black book shut, "Weiss! It's-, " S Winter took a moment to clear her throat and compose herself, "It's… Classified…"

Weiss tilted her head, sipping her coffee across the table, "Then why is your face red…?"

"Classified…."


End file.
